


An Ocean Of Memories.

by TheWinterStoner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are discriminated by almost everyone is Asgard for their profound love for one another. Fandral one of Thor's 'friends' decides to confront Loki while he's out shopping. Loki comes home tired and after a nap with their daughter Vida, Loki tells Thor everything, much to Thor's distress he confronts Fandral, who tires to lie his way out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ocean Of Memories.

“I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, “I’ll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone"  
But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound”

Thor recited it over and over again while his fiancé was out, left all alone with Vida, who wasn’t much company, she slept most of the day away. Thor missed his fiancé while he was gone, he would sit around counting the hours until he came home, mostly he fell asleep only to be woken by Loki’s deep, raspy, sexy voice hours later, but today was different; Vida had inherited Loki's magic, she was a rascal when it came to Loki's shirts, she would make his favourite blue shirt appear in her cot and she'd chew it, so when he went to wear it, it had her slobber over it. Not that Loki seemed to mind, he acted as thought it was clean. 

Thor was sat on the sofa reading a book about Migard and its strange ways when Loki walks in looking more tired than usual 

"Loki? My love what's the matter?" Thor leaps from the sofa scared for his fiancé

"nothing, just tired that's all, nothing I can't handle, where's princess? Daddy want to say hello..." He yawns clearly tired 

"she's in the cot sleeping, love to and have a nap, you look like shit..." Thor gently pushes his lover to the bedroom door, he hears him muttering to Vida and he looks through the slightly open door; he can see Loki picking up Vida gently not to wake her, he places her on the bed and lies down, he then places Vida on his chest gently, she wriggles to get comfy but soon sleeps, her breathing goes into a healthy rhythm, he sees Loki smiling to himself, knowing that's where Vida likes to sleep.

Thor sits back on the sofa smiling, he goes back to his book for a few hours while Loki and Vida sleep soundly, that is until Vida wakes up screaming the palace down "Jesus Christ Vida..." Loki wakes up startled but tries to calm the screaming baby down 

"Loki what's wrong with her!?" Thor asks alarmed  
"I don't kno- Jesus! She needs a diaper change..." Loki walks out the bedroom holding Vida at arms length and goes into the bathroom, Thor sits on the sofa laughing while Loki is in the bathroom undoing her diaper "How can one little baby produce this much... Poop!?" Thinking about his choice of words carefully, he cleans Vida up, she stop crying as she tries to eat her feet, finally Loki comes oh holding her  
"good as new, right princess?" Vida makes an adorable goggly sound and begins to pull his hair "oh gods not again, she wouldn't stop doing this yesterday" tries to pull her hands away from his hair but fails, Loki looks on from the sofa 

"Loki, why did you come home so tired?" He looks to him worried, Thor looks back at his lover and sighs 

"l'll tell you once I give this little madam to mother, this may take a while..." He walks out to find their mother, coming back a while later, with no Vida  
"she's with mother having a bottle, mother will try and settle her down again, although there is a slim chance of that happening..." He rubs his eyes as he comes over to the sofa and sits next to Loki

"so what happened today my love?" He holds Loki's hand tightly

"while I was out, trying to find more of that cream for you stomach I ran into Fandral, we started talking like normal, but there was something in his tone that suggested he wanted to say something to me but he was too afraid to" He looks to Thor saddened 

 

"what did he want to say Loki?" He asks in a worried tone 

"he wanted to say that you and I, loving each other is a horrible thing, a stain on Asgards "pure" race and that it would be better if we died" he looks like he's about to cry again "that made me angry, but what made me angrier is what he said next..." Thor looks to his sobbing fiancé worriedly 

"my love what did he say?" Thor looks at him with red eyes 

"he said that if he ever saw you or Vida together then her kill you both... I freaked out at this and punched him, it turned into a brawl, he got worse hurt than me but I healed myself, he kept shouting things at me, I wasn't listening, I was trying to avoid killing him, I beat him to within an inch of his pathetic life..." He continues to sob 

"Loki I swear I'll behead him..." Loki leans into you and sobs into you shirt 

"No Thor, it's sorted now okay?" He looks to his lovers enraged face and kisses his lips gently 

"No, I can't just drop it! He hits you and threatens our family!?" He leaps off the sofa 

"Thor! If the worst happens mother can deal with it! I know what you're like when your angry!" Bit it's too late, Thor has already stormed out the door and headed to Fandral's room, he enters and grabs Fandral by the neck and slams him against the wall 

"You think you can talk about me, my fiancé and my daughters me that and expect no consequences!?" He tightens his grip a little 

"N-No my prince of course not, I didn't say anything on the first place!" Fandral pleads Innocently 

"Oh c'mon Fandral we all know you're lying" Loki tightens his grip again "But I didn't!" Thor grins evilly 

"are you telling me that my beloved brother lied to me, to make me kill you for no reason?" Fandral smiles 

"exactly..." Loki, who's stood across the room from them lets out a sob as Fandral tries to manipulate Thor

"Don't lie Fandral! You tell my brother what it was that you said!" He gets angry, the veins in his neck pulsating and his eyes go to a darker shade of blue 

"Thor! He's lying! I promise you I'm not lying to you!" Loki is a mess, his hair is all messed up, his eyes are red and puffy from crying, Thor looks to the love of his life, his eyes full of compassion and love for Loki, his facial expression turning soft and loving.

"I know he's lying, he thinks he can turn me against you. He can't, my love for you is too strong and too deep for anything to drive me against from you..." He turns back to Fandral 

"T-Thor please. I- I'm sorry fo rwhat i said and did to Loki... I shoul-" Thor punches him unconscious and Fandral drops to the floor, Thor runs over to Loki and holds him in a tight embrace almost in tears again

"Loki... I'm sorry. I love you so much" He plants a loving kiss to Loki's forehead, Thor picks him up and carries him to bed where Loki instantly falls asleep, Thor snuggles in behind him and wraps a protective arm around Loki's waist holding him close as the sleep. 

 

\---

 

A couple of hours later, Loki wakes up to find Thor's muscular arms wrapped around him, snoring softly, after earlier he felt tired and drained from healing himself, he gently moves Thor to the other side of the bed not wanting to wake him, he finds a book and tries reading, but he feels a little tense, the book can't hold his concentration and he goes for a cold shower to calm and relax himself, he goes to the bathroom and closes the door, he begins to strip, first his shirt comes off, then he unzips his trousers and drops is pants to the floor. He turns the shower on cold and gets in, letting the cool water pound onto his skin, he doesn't hear the door being opened, or the sound of other clothes being dropped to the floor, he’s facing the wall, hands resting on the cool tiles, he feels hands on his hips, moving up to his chest, caressing him, instantly knowing who it is 

“Thor, my love you intend to take me here?” his fiancé can hear the smile and his hand slowly moves to his cock and begins to rub gently 

“Yes, that is exactly what I intend on doing” he grabs Loki’s shoulders and roughly turns his around and pushes him into the wall, he crashes his lips into Loki’s while his hand pumps roughly at his cock hearing the moans escaping his lips like music 

“O-Oh Thor!” he screams in pleasure while Thor kisses and sucks at his neck leaving red marks

“But my love, this is only the beginning…” he kneels down in front of him, and licks his cock from base to tip, slowly and sexily groaning as he does so 

Loki lets out a scream of delight and tangles his long, slender fingers in Thor's long blonde hair

“Yes, that’s right my little bitch, scream my name to the gods as I take you up against the wall…” he stands up and turns his fiancé around, making him face the wall and thrusts hard into him, listening to the surprised yet pleasured moan escaping the others lips 

“Don’t hold back on me TThor” he demands to his lover his breath ever so slightly hitching in his throat

“Believe me I don’t intend on holding back” He thrusts harder and faster hitting Loki’s prostate with each thrust, each thrust bringing them closer and closer to climax, Loki lets out multiple screams of pleasure and delight, his fiancé grinning and doing the same, Loki reaches down to his cock and begins to rub it in time with Thor’s thrusts 

“How close are you my sweet?" Thor asks grinning knowing Loki is close

“e-extremely close m-my love…” he says stammering Loki teleports them both to bed 

“Loki, get on your hands and knees honey” Loki does as he is asked and no sooner than he’s on his hands and knees Loki is inside him again, pounding furiously, 

“Yes Thor!!” he screams, his back arching, expectantly Thor turns him around 

“I want to see your beautiful face as I see you come undone before me…” he pounds quicker feeling himself cum inside Loki 

“YES!! OH THOR!!” He screams as he cums, Loki cumming all over his own chest, they stay still for a few minutes allowing their heart rate to go back to normal, Thor pulls out slowly panting heavily, like he's just ran a marathon, he licks the cum off his fiancés cock then moves to his chest, holding his shoulders, he licks all the cum off grinning like the devil 

“Your seed tastes so delicious my love...” he swallows it and moves up for a kiss, purposely making their cocks rub against each other, making another moan escape his lips, he kisses Loki lovingly, their tongues fighting for domination before pulling away Loki gently bites his lower lip and looking into his eyes before laying his head on his fiancés chest and wrapping an arm around his middle 

“I love you Thor” Loki smiles and caresses Thor’s cheek lazily

“I love you too Loki, sleep tight…” Thor kisses Loki's temple before snuggling once more into a blissful slumber.


End file.
